It's A Bit More Meaningful Than I Thought
by MagentaQuinn
Summary: Sarah's off to university... But can she forget the Goblin King? Or, a more pressing question... Can he forget about her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Alrighty, well, I said I wouldn't upload this until later... BUT IT'S DAVID BOWIE'S FUCKING BIRTHDAY! Yay!

And he realced a new motherfucking single! A new album in March!

IS ANYONE ELSE SO FUCKING EXCITED THEY CAN'T BREATHE? I AM!

...

Call an ambulance...

* * *

"And this is it." Sarah looked at the tall bluenette, sipping coffee out of a mug. "You sure you don't need any help?" Sarah nodded. "Alright. I'm going to go out for a little while you unpack. Don't mess with the art stuff in my room!"

"Wait!" The bluenette peeked her head back in the door. She was clearly annoyed.

"What?"

"I uh... Forgot you name." Sarah blushed, looking at her feet.

"Ambrosia. Remember it like this. It's what gave the gods immortality. I will take advantage of your mortality, otherwise known as killing you, if you mess with my things." She shut and locked the door, and Sarah gulped.

"Looks like college is going to be worse than I thought." Sarah unpacked carefully. She placed her Relativity poster above her queen bed, her Andy Warhol Campbell Soup posters in various places around the room, along with the Marylins, and she was done with the walls, other than hanging up a picture of now three year old Toby.

In the next box, she had her bed linens She made up her bed, with a quilt her grandmother made, that she always loved making a fort out of.

In the next box, her toiletries were lined up in neat little rows. She unpacked them, and put them in the bathroom she had to share with Ambrosia. She snorted as she saw the absolute mess it was.

The next box was her valuables. Her stuffed animals that looked like Ludo and Sir Dydimus, Her statuette that looked like Hoggle, her figuringe that had a striking resemblance to the king... And the Labyrinth book, that she flipped open carefully, before displaying everything on neat shelves. She looked at the Labyrinth book, and touched the neclace around her neck.

A very simple black ribbon... But the charm... The charm was a hand, with a clear crystal in it. She loved it, never took it off, except when to bathe. She saw it in a store one day, and was instantly compelled to buy it. Her friends loved it, of course, but no one ever realized what it meant to Sarah.

"Nice room you've got here." Sarah jumped. "Can hardly tell you're majoring in English. You'd think art, like me. Andy Warhol." Ambrosia nodded. "Did I scare you?"

"A little." Ambrosia wandered in. "Did I say you could come in?"

"Nope." Ambrosia grinned. She chewed some gum now.

"Why are you back?"

"Friend texted me. She's still unpacking. So, looks like I'm with you today..."

"So uh... Ambrosia. Where are you from?" Ambrosia rolled her eyes, picking up her Jareth figurine, and Sarah flinched.

"You really can't tell?" Sarah shook her head. "I was born in Japan. My family moved over here, and I took up an American middle name. My real name is Kyouko. But I like Ambrosia."

"Oh." She laughed at Sarah.

"Labyrinth. I like this book. Gives me the creeps though."

"Why?" Ambrosia shrugged, putting it back on the shelf.

"I don't know. I mean, you think I would find myself rooting for the girl, I mean, after all, she's just fifteen. I was rooting for the girl the first time I... Read it, but then I read it again, and I kept on rooting for the king." Sarah shook her head.

"I couldn't root for the king. He's a creep! I mean... He fell in love with a fifteen year old girl." Ambrosia shrugged.

"He gave her his heart... And she didn't return it."

"He gave he the date rape drug!" Ambrosia laughed.

"He gave her a magic peach." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"How would you like it if I gave you some magic brownies?" Ambrosia tilted her head.

"Really? You don't look like a smoker. But I'd take whatever I can get. The dealer's far away..."

"What?" Sarah couldn't understand her accent.

"A very long way away. I could talk American for you." She put on her best accent. "Yes, we eat cheesburgers... Made of soy." She laughed. "No, seriously Sarah, most burgers here are just soy with meat flavoring. That's why they bounce like rubber." She laughed, putting the Labyrinth book down. "Oh, and I have night classes. So it's the roomate's job to wake me up for those." Sarah nodded, and Ambrosia walked out.

She glanced over her shoulder, and then stepped quietly into her room.

* * *

"Jareth?" She smiled into the crystal. "She's here. She has unpacked, and did bring the book."

"Thank you, Kyouko." She rolled her eyes. "Ambrosia."

"Thank you."

"You know, it's nice that your mother and father decided to leave the underground." Ambrosia giggled.

"You kicked them out! You told them sense they were too pretty to be turned into goblins, you'd let them go." Jareth nodded. "You dumped them on the streets of Tokyo!"

"I see nothing wrong with that. They are both very successful." Ambrosia rolled her eyes. "And hopefully you will be too..."

"Look. I don't like lying to her. You better figure out a plan." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I will."

"Sure." He glared at Ambrosia, and she giggled again.


	2. Chapter 2

After the first semester, Sarah started cooling down a little. After the second semester, they were becoming good friends. Two years had passed before Jareth decided to do anything, and Sarah was closer to Ambrosia than anything.

As usual, Ambrosia was studying on the couch, in a loose tank top and boxers, eating a piece of cold pizza. She had cut off all of her blue hair, having tiny little black spikes.

Sarah, now twenty, was a little more classy. She had gotten her brown locks cut off into a bob, that had a striking resemblance to Mia in Pulp Fiction. Normally, she was not made up at all, wore mom jeans, and a sweatshirt with the school's logo on it.

Sarah was twitching around, not able to do her assignment. "What's wrong?"

"You know how friends tell each other like... Everything?" Ambrosia nodded.

"Well now I'm dying with anticipation!" Ambrosia put her pizza down, and started bouncing. "Te-e-e-e-l-l-l-l-m-m-m-e-e-e-e!" Sarah laughed, rolling her eyes.

"It's stupid... You won't believe me."

"Well now you HAVE to tell me." Sarah smiled.

"Alright... You know the book Labyrinth... It's... Real." Ambrosia nodded.

"Yeah, and you wished away Toby, and then Jareth got him, and you snatched him just shy of a few seconds. Is that it? I thought you had a good secret." Sarah twitched.

"How... Did you... Know... That?" Ambrosia giggled, running to her room, and bringing back a crystal.

She tapped on it a few times. "Jare..." He picked up.

"Pull up your shirt." Ambrosia giggled, pulling it up. "What are you doing out of your room? Sarah could walk in at any-" Ambrosia turned the ball to Sarah, and he closed his mouth, and opened his eyes wider.

"I'm dreaming." Sarah curled up in a ball. "I'm dreaming. That's all the Labyrinth was! A dream! I imagined it all!"

"You wish." Jareth laughed, and the goblins started laughing. "QUIET!"

"So I'm just supposed to pretend this didn't happen?" Sarah's voice broke.

"Looks like it, since you just left with your brother, and locked away everything that reminded you of me. But you've revealed it again. And that's all I needed. You see, if you hadn't put up the Labyrinth materials, Ambrosia here would of kicked you out for missing rent, and I would find someone else. But looks like she fares well enough." Ambrosia flicked the ball. "Oww!" She stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed. "You know, it's kind of awkward talking to you like this... Can I please go over there... I don't like being small." Ambrosia laughed.

"Sure..." She laughed even more at Sarah's unsure answer.

He lept through the crystal, and had Sarah over the edge of her chair, while Ambrosia was dying of laughter. "That's... Hilarious... You..." She laughed even more.

"Well it's nice to know one of you finds it funny." He smirked at Sarah, who had started to slowly regained her composure.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you why I am here. I am here because I didn't like being small." He grinned at Sarah, who rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, I meant on earth." Jareth nodded.

"Oh. The same reason. The Underground is technically _under _earth."

"Ambrosia!" They all jumped at the door being swung open. "We're going to be late, get dressed!"

"Shit!" She ran into her room, and didn't even bother to close the door, giving Sarah, Jareth, and her band a show. She got her bass, and started to run out the door.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone with him!"

"When was the last time you shaved your legs?"

"When I took a shower an hour ago..." Ambrosia nodded, pulling Sarah out the door.

"Come on Jare! Above clothes!" He changed quickly, and ran out after them. They shoved everyone into their van, and drove to the club. "Alright Sarah. It's a Saturday night... Let's have some fun." Everyone who wasn't driving bounced into the back seat, and shoved Jareth in the front. They stripped Sarah, much to her dismay, and put her in a tiny dress. They did her makeup, dark mascara, a white face, and red lips. The white face wasn't much to do, after all... She didn't get out much. They stuck her feet in heels, and gave her mint gum. "And we're done!" They laughed until they got to the club, and they all went in the back entrance and Sarah and Jareth stayed backstage for about half the night, watching television.

"What are you guys doing back here?" One of the band mates pushed them out into the club scene, and it wasn't as bad as Sarah thought. There was a nice, partially lighted booth that they sat at, drinking.

"I feel like a slut."

"You look like one too." She kicked him in the shin, and he yelped. "Damn..." He rubbed his leg. "Those things are pointy." Sarah smiled, drinking some of her... What did he call it? Sarah didn't know, and she didn't care. All she knew was the her fake ID was convincing enough to be twenty one. Well, she was twenty...

"So... How do you know Ambrosia?" Jareth looked at her quizzically, and shrugged.

"Her parents were wished away, both times the older sibling chose to keep the crystal, both times I decided they were too cute. I let them go when they were about your age. They're pretty successful in Tokyo right now." Sarah nodded, taking a sip of her drink.

"Her band is good, isn't it?" Jareth laughed.

"Have you seen the movie... Pulp Fiction?" Sarah nodded, a little reluctant. "Well. Remember when Vince takes Mia out o Jackrabbit Slims? She says, if I remember correctly, that silence shouldn't be awkward. Silence is a way of telling that you're comfortable with someone. If you can just shut up a minute and sit with each other... That's truly something." Sarah nodded. "And _you _have to yak about something in order to be comfortable."

"I don't!"

"Then let's sit here." Sarah nodded, accepting the challenge.

She squirmed around. "I can't do it." Jareth laughed at her.

"That's because you're not comfortable around me."

"I would probably be more comfortable if I was wearing something that covered more than what a towel covers!" He shrugged.

"Perfectly fine with me. I can't see anything." She pulled her dress up self consciously "You know what... There's this dinner, a real one that they made on campus, called Jackrabbit Slims." Sarah raised her eyebrows. "Now, if I can trust you not to do coke in the bathroom, will you accompany me?" Sarah laughed, rolling her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **So the best thing EVER happened today! My writer friend and I finally asked the teacher who exposed us to Labyrinth in his club if he was pro Jareth and Sarah. He said if she was older, and he didn't drug her. So, we argued that technically it was HER dream, and we would be totally fine if David Bowie gave us a date rape drug... So now I think we're on some sort of list.

And then he called us nerds. But he's like, the king of the nerds. Oh... Plot bunny... Annnnd it's gone.

* * *

"Reservation for Williams? Party of two?" Sarah smiled at the man.

"Booth or car?"

"Car." He switched lists.

"Williams, here we are!" He dragged his finger over. "Monroe. Lucky. Buddy Holly's an ass." He winked at Sarah, and she laughed.

"Thank you." They got in the car, looking at the menus.

"Alright, I'm your waitress, Marilyn Monroue, what are you having?" She smiled at Jareth.

"I'll have... The Douglas Sirk steak. Bloody as hell." Marilyn smiled.

"Someone's a fan." She winked. "Drink?"

"Regular Coke." She smiled at him, and he put the menu back in the holder.

"And you, Mrs. Wallace?" Sarah smiled.

"I'll have... The side salad... And a five dollar shake, Martin and Lewis." She smiled at Marilyn.

"Daring." She walked off.

"You're just going to eat a side salad. Really?" Sarah nodded. "Side? As in what I would get on the side of my steak? As in lettuce?"

"I don't like the meat here. Burnt to a crisp or bloody as hell. Not my style." She shrugged.

"Don't be a-" He made a square sign with his hands, and she hit him playfully.

The entire restaurant started to shake, and Sarah threw her head back laughing. The sounds of a subway pulling in soared through the dinner, and Marilyn ran onto a vent, squealing as it blew her white dress around her ears. The restaurant clapped.

"How's life been in the Labyrinth?" Jareth rolled his eyes.

"You're doing it again. Let's just sit in silence."

Marilyn came back with their drinks. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." Sarah stuck her straw in the shake. "Can I have a sip of that?"

"No." Sarah smiled. "You should have got one for yourself." Jareth rolled his eyes.

"Come on."

"You kidnapped my brother." He rolled his eyes again.

"You gave him to me."

"I didn't think you would actually do it! Hell, I didn't even know you were real!" Jareth snickered.

"I will make you a deal." Sarah nodded. "I can get a drink... If you can't solve this riddle."

"Well, that's easy enough, I'm great at this kind of thing."

"Oh, are you?" Sarah nodded. "Well, how about this then, if you're so good at it. My head is 'T', my foot is six, I'm hard to see, and hard as bricks. I'm right way up when upside down, there's one of me in every town. What... Am... I?"

Sarah thought, crossing her legs. She tapped her thumb nail on the table a bit, and took a sip of her shake. "It's yours." Jareth smiled, pulling the milkshake over to him.

He took a big sip off Sarah's straw. "Yep, I payed for nothing there..." She rolled her eyes, taking it back.

"I want to see if I can confuse you." She thought, while Jareth smirked. She smiled, grabbing a napkin, and a pen out of the menu box. "Try this..." On the napkin, she scribbled 'YYURYYUBICURYY4ME' before handing it to Jareth.

"What's that?"

"Your riddle." She smiled at him.

"Alright... Two y's... U, r... Two y's, u, b, i, c... U, r, two y's, four m, e... Too wise you are, too wise you be, I see you are too wise for me!" He grinned, pushing the napkin back to Sarah. "I accept that compliment."

"How far can you walk into a forest?"

"Halfway, before you start walking out." She sighed, taking another sip.

"You are too wise!"

"I know." He smiled as the food was brought.

"Hey, already to dinner, and I haven't had to powder my nose. Broke Mia's record." She grinned at Jareth, taking a piece of lettuce on her fork.

"Well, congratulations."

"It's a magical world, Hobbes, 'ol buddy... Let's go exploring." She grinned.

"Calvin and Hobbes?" She nodded. "Yes, it's very... Whimsical."

"Why do you say that? I think it is." Jareth nodded, thinking.

"Yes, most people seem to think it is. I don't blame them. But... When you have as much time as I do... You pay attention. To small things. I was a few thousand years old when the comics first came out." Sarah took a bite, peering deeply into his eyes, his words not effecting her. "You pay attention to the smaller quotes.

"After all," he continued, "this is coming from a child, so the depth isn't paid attention to. But uh, what was it... He was saying what he prays for, and it's something along the lines of uh..." He ran his hand through his hair. "The strength to change what I can, the inability to accept what I can't, and the incapability to tell the difference."

"I don't remember that one."

"Exactly! You just chuckled over it... But there's weight in these words." Sarah thought.

"It's hard to be religious when certain people are never incinerated by bolts of lightning." Jareth nodded. "It seems so heartfelt... And light..." She laughed.

"There's never enough time to do all the nothing you want."

"What state do you live in?" Jareth smiled.

"Denial."

"I guess... This isn't as whimsical as I thought." Jareth nodded. "What about the Yukon song... No more parental rules! We're heading for some snow! Good riddance to those grown-up ghouls, we're leaving... Yukon Ho!"

"Childhood is short, maturity is forever." Sarah took another sip of her shake, while Jareth started on his meal. They ate in silence for about fifteen minutes.

"God... I guess that's true, isn't it? I mean... Toby's five now... He's only a kid for about five or six more years... And I'm like... Still maturing." She pushed her hair back behind her ears. "I mean... I haven't had kids, I haven't had sex, I haven't fallen in love... I've never even kissed anyone! Is that... Is that sad? I mean, I'm twenty and a virgin... The closest I got to kissing someone was... Was dancing with you, in that bubble... God." She sunk down in her booth.

"It's not sad." He finished his steak. "Calvin is just very... Insightful."

"Allllllrrrrright everybody!" Everyone in the restaurant looked up to the stage in the middle of the restaurant. "It's time for the dance off!" he looked around, and no one raised their hands. Jareth rolled his eyes, and stood up on the booth.

"Hey!" They looked at him. "I'm ashamed of all of you. And you call yourself fans of Pulp Fiction?"

"GET DOWN!" Sarah whispered harshly at him.

"No." He stepped on the stage, and dragged Sarah out of the car, earning a laugh from the audience.

"And what's your names?"

"Jareth and Sarah."

"Alright, Jareth and Sarah." He smiled, walking off.

"You Never Can Tell, please, to keep the tradition going." They slipped off their shoes.

"You got it." The music started, and Sarah leaned her head back laughing. Jareth got her dancing like Mia.

_It was a teenage wedding and the old folks wished them well_

_You could see that Pierre did truly love the Madamoiselle_

_And now the young Monsieur and Madame have rung the chapel bell_

_"C'est la vie" say the old folks_

_It goes to show you never can tell_

_They furnished off an apartment with a two room roebuck sale_

_The coolerator was crammed with TV dinners and ginger ale_

_But when Pierre found work, the little money comin' worked out well_

_"C'est la vie" say the old folks_

_It goes to show you never can tell_

_They had a hi-fi phono boy did they let it blast?_

_Seven hundred little records all rock, rhythm and jazz_

_But when the sun went down the rapid tempo of the music fell_

_"C'est la vie" say the old folks_

_It goes to show you never can tell_

_They bought a souped-up jitney was a cherry red '53_

_And drove it down New Orleans to celebrate their anniversary_

_It was there where Pierre was wedded to the lovely Madamoiselle_

_"C'est la vie" say the old folks_

_It goes to show you never can tell_

_They had a teenage wedding and the old folks wished them well_

_You could see that Pierre did truly love the Madamoiselle_

_And now the young Monsieur and Madame have rung the chapel bell_

_"C'est la vie" say the old folks_

_It goes to show you never can tell_

She hugged him, her mouth still agape from laughing.

"Any more volunteers?" No one raised their hands. "So, looks like you two are Vince and Mia!" Sarah laughed, grabbing the big trophy.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you guys doing? You have class!"

"Classes are cancelled for today. So, we're having a..." Ambrosia looked around her dorm. "A slumber party! Surprise!" Sarah rolled her eyes, walking back into her room. "NOOOO! Stay out here... I'll call Jareth..."

"I don't care if you call him..."

"But your eyes say different darling." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Let me see her!" Sarah plopped down on a pillow on the floor, and a guy crawled of his boyfriend's lap, and took her hand. "Oh, her love line's all out of whack. Poor girl... She's gonna have money though." He giggled, crawling back into his boyfriend's lap.

"Well, she's in love with Jareth. I know it. I can tell love. And this is it." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I know you. You were the chick who sat behind me the day I was looking at porn." Sarah laughed, nodding at the girl. "Emily."

"Sarah."

"This is my girlfriend, Jen." They nodded, smiling. Ambrosia had sneaked off, but went back into the room. With Jareth.

"WHY!" Jareth laughed.

"Because we love annoying you." He hugged her shoulders, and she pushed him off.

They talked until midnight, and by then, everyone was a little tipsy, except for Jareth. He never got even a little tipsy. He could drink all he wanted and... Nothing. "Ambrosia!" Sarah giggled. "Sing with me!" Ambrosia laughed, getting up with Sarah, and walking to the karaoke machine.

"What song?" They scrolled through, and giggled. Ambrosia held the microphone to her mouth, and stared into the packed apartment's eyes.

_All I want to get is a little bit closer_

The dorm cheered, and Jareth rolled his eyes.

_All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?_

_Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer_

_Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer_

_The doors are open, the wind is really blowing_

_The night sky is changing overhead_

_It's not just all physical_

_I'm the type who will get oh so critical_

_So let's make things physical_

_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

_All you think of lately is getting underneath me_

_All I'm dreaming lately is how to get you underneath me_

_Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer_

_Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer_

_The lights turned off and the sun if finally setting_

_The night sky is changing overhead_

_It's not just all physical_

_I'm the type who will get oh so critical_

_So let's make things physical_

_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

_I want you close, I want you_

_I won't treat you like you're typical_

_Here come the dreams of you and me_

_Here come the dreams_

_Here come the dreams of you and me_

_Here come the dreams_

_It's not just all physical_

_I'm the type who will get oh so critical_

_So let's make things physical_

_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

_I want you close, I want you_

_I won't treat you like you're typical_

_I want you close, I want you_

_I won't treat you like you're typical_

_All I want to get is a little bit closer_

_All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?_

Sarah cheered, hugging Ambrosia, and they sat back down, taking more shots. Emily got up.

"Hey! Let's do something " They cheered. "Seven Minutes in Heaven?" They cheered louder, and Jareth wondered how the twenty person group didn't wake up the neighbors. "Okay. How many rooms?"

"Bathroom, two bedrooms."

"Alright. I say that Sarah and Ambrosia spin first, cause it's their place." Everyone agreed. They got in a circle, and Ambrosia spun first.

"Mike!" She grabbed a random guy's hand, crawling over some people to make out with him.

Sarah chugged a can, and drunk off her mind, spun the bottle. She looked up at the tip... That of which pointed to, even in her delirious mind, knew she didn't want to, yet... Wanted to so badly. He got up, brushed of his trousers, and held out his hand for Sarah to take. Ambrosia and Mike had crawled their way to Ambrosia's bedroom. Jareth and Sarah mad their way into Sarah's room.

"We'll give you two ten minutes!" The crowd laughed, as Jareth peered into her deep _brown_ eyes.

"Well." Sarah flushed. "I guess..." Sarah cut him off by shoving her tongue in her mouth. Jareth almost gagged at the taste of the alcohol, but he couldn't complain. The woman who had stolen his heart... Was finally returning it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so, one of my friends and a fellow writer are having a bit of an argument. I think Sarah's eyes are brown, and she thinks that they are green.

What's your opinion? What color are her eyes?


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah's lazy eyes jolted open, but regretted it. Her head felt like it could explode... And... Was she... Naked? And something was... Behind her. She sat up, in a haze, and still a little drunk, pulled the silk duvet over her breasts. Wait... This... Wasn't her bed.

Her breath froze in her throat at the realization. "Oh god..." She turned her head slowly to her fear, and it was true. "Damn it!" She hit the bed, and woke Jareth up. "It's bad enough that I sleep with you, but why are we here?"

"Good morning." She rolled her eyes. "And, well..." Jareth laughed. "After about ten minutes... They needed the room back... And you did not want to stop." He started laughing more, and she dissolved in a crumple.

"Shut up! This is trauma!"

"Really? I seem to recall you kissing me."

"No way." She got out of bed, and collected her clothes, putting them on.

"What are you doing now?" She turned back to glare at him.

"Collecting the rest of my dignity. I'd like it if we went back to the apartment, maybe I can forget about this... Incident." Jareth raised his eyebrows.

"Alright..." Sarah closed her eyes, and before she knew it, she was in her living room. The pillow fort, the karaoke machine, and several people were still littered around the room. Ambrosia was sitting on her beanbag chair, with her laptop.

"THE WALK OF SHAME!" Sarah flipped her off, and walked into her room. She plopped down on her bed, almost passing out, when Ambrosia came in softly. "Seriously babe, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Ambrosia walked silently to Sarah, and placed her lips to her temple.

"You're a little hot. You need some water." Ambrosia ran out of the room, and got her a few bottles. "Take these." Sarah nodded, took them, and gagged.

"What is that?"

"Special secret. Your hang over should be gone soon." She rubbed her hand on Sarah's head. "What happened?"

"Uh... Seven minutes in heaven turned into a night in the Goblin City." Sarah groaned. "I hadn't even kissed anyone... Before I slept with him... I hadn't even kissed and then..."

Ambrosia started humming. "Sarah, have you ever seen a movie called The Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Sarah shook her head. "I want to show it to you. Later today, after the hang over's gone." She kissed her forehead again, and strode into her room. She got out a ball. "Jare?"

"What? I'm... Busy."

"What happened?" Jareth sighed.

"Uh... She slept with me... And then said it was trauma."

"Well, I mean, she was a virgin, it had to of-" Jareth sighed again.

"No. It was a traumatic... Because it was with me." Ambrosia nodded, as realization set in.

"Oh, man. That sucks. What a bitch." Jareth sighed again, clearly tired out.

"Thanks, Ambrosia. Can I just... Go to bed and die?" Ambrosia shook her head.

"No, hon. You have to be strong. Why don't you come over here? I'm going to watch a movie soon. Make Sarah feel guilty."

"Alright... Don't expect me to talk to her."

"Alright. This afternoon. Be over by seven." He nodded, and Ambrosia really saw the pain in his eyes. She hung up, and walked into the living room. "You guys, wake up, costume time!" They rolled their eyes, getting up, collecting their things, and leaving. In a few hours, everyone was arriving The first to arrive were Jen and Emily, dressed as Magenta and Riff Raff. They sat down on the couch, chatting. Then came Aaron and Mike, dressed as Frank and Rocky, and the two couples chatted. Finally, Rachel and Tim came, dressed as Brad and Janet, and Ambrosia threw on her Columbia outfit. "Sarah!" She walked out of her room, but staggered back at the entire cast of the movie in her living room. Everyone passed around the snacks and props.

"Hey." Jareth walked in, and Ambrosia wrapped him in a hug.

They laughed, ate, threw things, danced and yes, sang, through the movie, and prepared to watch Shock Treatment, the lesser known squeal while everyone ran to get into the different costumes, leaving Jareth and Sarah alone. They didn't make eye contact.

By the end of the second movie, the respectable couples were cuddled together, and Sarah was draped over Ambrosia's lap. Jareth was looking at them, longingly. "I'm going to go... Get some air." Jareth got up suddenly and walked out of the apartment.

"I think I'll go with him." Mike got off of Aaron, and walked after Jareth. He found him on a bench, in front of the building. "Hey. Jareth, right?" He nodded, and Mike sat down next to him. "Wanna cig?" Jareth shook his head, and Mike pulled one out. "Listen. Ambrosia told me what Sarah did. And... That fucking sucks man. I'm sorry. But you're going to have to get over it. There's plenty of other fish in the sea."

"No... There's not. I gave my heart to her. You wouldn't... Understand." Mike laughed.

"The hell I wouldn't." He pushed his curly black wig away from his ear, revealing pointed elf ears. "I know what you're going through, Jareth. Maybe not to his extreme... But I know that you gave your heart to her. But you didn't give her the crystal?"

"No. My heart has stayed in my body. Just... Metaphorically." Mike nodded.

"I see. Well, I gave Aaron my heart. But once the crystal shatters... If he does it..." Jareth tilted his head.

"He's just in college."

"I know, but... I really feel something. More-so than any other, in my thousand years. But if he gets rid of my heart crystal... I'm a goner." Jareth shivered at a cool breeze.

"I don't think he will. You guys look like a very nice couple." Mike smiled, nodded.

Back up in the room, Sarah was still on Ambrosia's shoulder. "Uh... Aaron? Rachel? Get back to the other costumes." They nodded, taking everything off, leaving the white undergarments and the gold speedo. "Sarah!" She hit her in the head, and got up. Ambrosia crossed over to the movie player, and selected the scene. "Now. This is something... I think you'll want to watch. I think you can really relate." Sarah shrugged, and everyone ran to get back in their Rocky costumes. "Okay? And... Action!" She pressed the play button, and Rachel assumed the position.

"Oh, but you're hurt... Did they do this to you? Here, I'll dress your wounds... Baby there..." She bandaged Rocky's hand with her skirt.

The narrator stepped in front of Sarah, like the one on screen. "Emotion, agitation or disturbance of the mind...Vehement or excited mental state. It is also a powerful and irrational master... And from what Magenta and Columbia eagerly viewed on their television monitor, there seemed little doubt that Janet was, indeed... Its slave."

"Tell us about it, Janet." Magenta and Columbia laughed, and Columbia played with Sarah's hair.

"I was feeling done in... Couldn't win. I'd only ever kissed before."

"You mean she?" Magenta nodded to Columbia.

"Like Sarah."

"I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting, it only leads to trouble... And seat wetting. Now all I want to know is how to go... I've tasted blood and I want more!"

"More, more, more!" Columbia winked at Sarah, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance, I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance! Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me! I wanna be dirty... Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me! Creature of the night!" Magenta and Columbia laughed. "Then if anything grows... While you pose... I'll oil you up and rub you down."

"Down, down, down!"

"And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction. You need a friendly hand..." Rocky placed his hands on her breasts. "And I need action! Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me! I wanna be dirty... Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night!"

"Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me!" Columbia pounced on Magenta.

"I wanna be dirty!"

"Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me!"

"Creature of the night!" They almost died of laughter.

"Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me! I wanna be dirty! Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night!" Columbia, now back as Ambrosia, jumped up, and paused the movie. She sat down on the arm of the couch.

"So... You think you can... Relate, Sarah?" She rolled her eyes, sinking back into the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah looked at the I Spy book in front of her. She solved another one. Were these too simple, or did she have too much time? She rolled her eyes, and walked to her wardrobe. Better get ready for class early... She walked past the knee-high stack of I Spy books, and got dressed. She grabbed her bag, and keys. "I'm going to the store before class." Emily and Jen, who seemed to be there even when Ambrosia and Sarah weren't, saluted her. She walked to the drug store close to their building, and as usual, there were about ten people in there. She grabbed a water and a small bag of chips, and went to the front desk at checkout. "And... I'll have a lottery ticket. Feeling lucky today, gonna get some money for spring break." The clerk smiled at her, handing her the ticket. She payed, and he gave her a penny back, like usual. "Now, what kind of car do you want when I win Miguel?"

He shrugged. "Usual. A cheap one. Your money." She winked at him, scratching off the ticket.

"Bub." She handed it to Miguel to throw away, and started to walk out.

"Wait!" She walked back over. "That's... You won..." Sarah grinned, looking at the small ticket.

"Jackpot!" She ran around the counter to hug Miguel! "Oh my god!" She looked at her watch. "Uhh... Class is starting soon... I'm coming after, we're going to the dealership!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Really? You weren't just kidding?" She shook her head.

"No! You're fucking awesome!" She got her things, and ran to class. She was unusually happy, and ran to cash it.

The next day, Sarah was sitting on a bank account of three point five million dollars. Well, a little less, after she got Miguel his dream car. He was the only one that knew, sense she didn't tell anyone. The days passed quickly, and pretty soon, everyone was on their way to spring break. Sarah popped back in the store. "Sarah! Go! I'm going home for spring break, I don't want to go with you!" She squeaked, hugged Miguel, and got the orders for the van. She got back in her shotgun seat, and handed a water to Ambrosia, in the driver's seat, a Coke to Jen, Emily and Aaron, a diet Coke to Mike, a Sprite to Kylie, a band mate, and a Pepsi to Asia, another band mate.

"Are we ready to hit the road?" The van cheered, and they drove the seventeen hour trip, with limited bathroom breaks, to Charleston, South Carolina. When they got to Sarah's step-grandmother's house, they brought their bags in, and all but passed out on the floor, after all, it was about two in the morning by the time they got there. The next morning, Sarah was the first to rise. She walked into the kitchen, and looked to see if her family had stocked the fridge. Nope.

"Damn." She walked back up to the forth floor, where she had chosen to stay, and took a shower. She yawned, getting out, got her laptop, and checked her email. Nothing... Nothing... Nothing... And... Something. Jareth. "When did he get an email?"

_Dear Sarah-_

_I have recently gotten a computer. I am enjoying it very much. I have even joined something called "Face Book". I have sent you a friend request, and you have not answered it yet. Please do so soon. Anyway, Ambrosia said you were going on spring break this week, so you wouldn't be at the apartment. She gave me the address if I wanted it, but I was afraid to come, because you're a bit frightening when you're angry._

_ -Jareth_

Sarah rolled her eyes.

_look... im not scary. u are. and idc if u come or not... were going shopping today, so not today. tommorow, maybe. ttyl_

_XOXO sarah. (jareth, if you take that the wrong way, ill kill you.)_

She went to brush her teeth, and came back, to another email.

_Dear Sarah-_

_You still have not accepted my friend request. You know what I find funny? You've had a book published, and you're illiterate. Very ironic, if I say so myself. _

_I'm afraid I can't take what you said the wrong way, as I have no idea what it means._

_ -XOXO Jareth. Did I use it right?_

She shut her computer, laughing the slightest bit, and woke everyone up. The first bedroom on the third floor, Mike and Aaron's room, and then Emily and Jen's room.

On the second floor, she woke up Ambrosia, Kylie and Asia, who had to share a room. She waited until everyone had dragged themselves into the shower, and was downstairs, ready to go. "Where are we going?" Sarah shrugged.

"I figured we'd go to the market, then the Barnes and Noble next door .. Then maybe to battery park? Oh, but first, we have to go to a little museum." They groaned, walking out. "Come on! It's fun!" he paused, locking the door. "We'll go to the aquarium tomorrow. But we're going to Bubba Gumps tonight." They cheered.

Once they got to the market, they were over come. "Oh my god... What kind of place is this Sarah?" She laughed, walking in like it was nothing. They followed her like lost puppies, but ended up liking it. Going to the second building, they passed a few ladies making baskets. "Ooh!" Ambrosia gave the lady a ten. "I'll have that flower." The lady flashed a grin, giving Ambrosia a corn husk rose.

"Hand-made." Ambrosia grinned back, following the group.

Soon, they had each filled a bag with soaps, perfumes, jewelry clothes, magnets, Emily even got a balloon filled with vinegar and baking soda, in the shape of a dolphin. She loved the idea, but had a hard time popping the bag of vinegar to inflate the balloon.

"Now to the Barnes and Noble? Please?" The crowd sighed, walking in. Ambrosia walked to the counter, as usual. Sighing, she said the lines Sarah made her memorize.

"Hello?" The lady looked up. "Do you have any books by Sarah Williams? My roommate loves her, and I thought I'd pick up a copy." The clerk nodded.

"Well, your roommate sounds lovely. In that section, over there." Ambrosia nodded, and, hiding Sarah, walked to the section. Sarah scoped out the books, while everyone except Aaron got coffee. He was the only other English major, he just wished he was published.

"That's her!" He turned to two teenagers, whispering at each other.

"No it's not! No way she'd be here!"

"Her bio said she had family here..."

"Why'd she be in the book store?" The other girl shrugged. Aaron grinned.

"Sarah?" She turned to Aaron, and he heard on of the girls giggle.

"Told you!" Aaron walked over to her.

"You've got some fans." She peeked over to the girls, and they giggled.

"Aww... I've got fans." Sarah giggled, and one of the girls walked up to her.

"Uh... Are you Sarah Williams?"

"Yeah." Sarah giggled.

"Oh my god. I love your book! Can you like..." She ran over to her friend. "Sign this? We love your book, but we also read your short stories... My Life With The King is our favorite!" Aaron laughed as the girl got out a pen, and Sarah signed the books. "You know the store schedules readings of short stories... They've never really gotten any real authors in... They'd love to have you."

"Uh... Sure? When is the next one?" The girl's friend giggled.

"It's starting..." She looked at her phone. "In about ten minutes. In the coffee place. It's super mod."

"Uh, sure. My friends are there too, so we better go." She widened her eyes at Aaron, who shrugged. They walked to the other side of the store, and someone walked up to the mike in the coffee hut.

"And, to kick off our readings, we have a write-in. Not a usual, but a published over. Put your finger tips together for Sarah Williams." Sarah blushed as people snapped for her, sipping their coffee.

"Uh... Hello. Today, I'm going to be reading one of my stories... My Life With The King." She took a deep breath, looking at the computer screen in front of her. "I met the king the first time in unlikely circumstances. I absolutely hated my younger brother, so, I wished him away. Little did I know... It would work." She smiled. "He took my little brother.

"He gave me thirteen hours to find him. Well, during those thirteen hours, he fell in love with me. We had a ball. A glorious ball. My dress was white silk, with thousands of diamonds. Alas, I could not see he had fallen in love with me. All I saw were thousands of faces, starting at me. I broke away from his grasp, leaving him heartbroken.

"After I had gotten my brother back, I lived a relativity normal life. I went to college, all fine. But... I felt guilty. I couldn't get him back. I couldn't get him back. I couldn't get him back. I was rather desperate to, even though that was a constant serenade in my mind. I made a wish in the middle of the night, a stupid one, that he would take me like he did my brother. Well, he didn't , but I saw him again. And that's all I needed.

"My second encounter was brief but I enjoyed it. The king, being a few centuries old, is a little old fashioned " A grin cracked upon her face. "We had... An almost date. We went to a restaurant called Jackrabbit Slims. No, I'm not kidding. It's just like the one in Pulp Fiction. And... Our almost date was like I was Mia, and he was Vince. He was afraid to get too close. But I didn't do coke in the bathroom. We won that dance contest. We blew _everyone _away.

"Well..." She continued. "I'm not sure when my last encounter with the king will be. I know it will be the worst day of my life. Not only have I fallen for the king, I've fallen for his kingdom. I've been only once, under the circumstances of when we first met. I did not enjoy that at all. But now... Thinking about it... It wasn't that bad. I've missed the king, in increasing amounts lately. I was... To put it in short... A bitch. But I know I'll be queen one day. And I'll finally have a _good _life, with the king." She grinned at the snapping people, and got down.

They sat through the rest of the performances but finally got hungry, so they headed to Bubba Gumps. It was packed with people on break, even though it wasn't anywhere near Folly Beach, the main beach. "Uh..." They had already eaten, and were browsing the gift shop, while Aaron, Mike, and Ambrosia were playing with the rubber ducks in the fountain outside. "I can't decide what! There's so many cool things!" Finally, they decided on a few magnets, some t-shirts, and got everyone commemorative light-up cups.

They ended the day, walking through the park at sunset. Everyone was holding everyone else's hand, and leaning on everyone's shoulder. "God. I love it here. Why didn't you go to college here Sarah? Or somewhere close?"

"I had to come here every time to see my step family. I don't have good memories with that." She shrugged.

"Well, it's beautiful." Ambrosia giggled, breaking away from the group to chase a seagull off a filled cannon.

"Take a picture!" She struck a pose on the cannon.

"Uh... Excuse me?" Sarah stopped a couple. "Could you take our picture?" They nodded, grabbing the camera, and everyone ran to the cannon.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" The group grinned, laughing, as the flash went off.

"Thanks!" Sarah thanked the couple briefly and caught up with the group, who had found a rather large tree with squirrels, and gone to feeding them Goldfish.

"It's an old family secret." Sarah jumped as Jen walked up behind her. "We always fed the squirrels Goldfish." Sarah nodded, smiling.

"How come you never talk?" Jen shrugged.

"I never felt the need to. I was always quiet. Not much fun... Trapped inside my mind, really." Sarah nodded.

"Well? You wanna know something fun?" Jen tilted her head. "Come on you guys!" The group turned to her. "Follow me!" Sarah grabbed Jen's arm, and ran with her into a clearing.

"Oh my god!" The group of college kids found the fountain and they were in heaven. Everyone except Jen and Sarah got right in, almost getting knocked down by the strong beams of water.

"I lost a Barbie doll in there, once." Sarah grinned lopsidedly at Jen.

"Huh." They watched everyone get wet.

"So, are you just going to sit here?" Jen nodded, and, pretty soon, Sarah had taken her purse off, stole Jen's, and flung ninety something pound Jen into her arms, carrying her bridal style into the beams. She screeched demanding to be let down. Everyone gathered in the middle, and, after all of the shock was gone, Jen was laughing and playing like the rest of them. She filled up her shirt with water, and dumped it on Sarah's head.

"Payback!" Sarah laughed, hugging Jen.

"You're having fun?" Jen got out of the direct beam, and nodded.

"Yeah. I am." She giggled.

"I will admit... This is a lot more fun than the pineapple over there... I lost over ten collective dollars throwing money in that thing." Sarah grinned, watching the sun set, and watching everyone just... Have a break. Laugh. Have a good time. She giggled a bit herself, snapping a photo, careful not to get herself wet.


	7. Chapter 7

"So uh..." Jareth nodded. It was about midnight, everyone else had passed out, and he was sitting on the pullout couch on the fourth floor. That was the only thing, Sarah didn't have a bed. "How are you?"

"Ambrosia told me about the story you read." He grinned, smug. "Although that isn't what happened..."

"I know. I couldn't say exactly what happened... I wanted a little dignity." Jareth's face looked pained. "Oh, lighten up. It was a joke."

"It didn't feel like a joke." Sarah was silent. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know exactly what." His voice was hard, but quiet.

"I know..." She took a deep breath. "I don't know... I really don't. I mean... I'm not mature. I know I'm not. There's just... No way. I ran away from you at the ball..." She tucked her knees under her chin. "I ran away at the ball because I was scared. Everyone was looking at me... And the clock struck... And I knew I needed Toby... And those people were whispering... And I knew that your face was leaning towards mine... And... I should of let them touch.

"But I couldn't," she continued, "I couldn't. There were just too many people... And I was scared. I'm a wimp. I'm a really big wimp. I run away from things I fear. You know what? About a month ago, I won the lottery. I have around three million dollars floating around, and I don't want to tell anyone, because I'm afraid they'll treat me differently. I couldn't... Possibly... I'm not... Mature..." The tears were streaming down her face. "I was drunk. I... I think I have... Feelings for you... But I have to move slow. You're used to that, right? You lived in the eighteen hundreds, where you just courted."

"You are the only woman I have ever courted, Sarah." Her pink lips parted, and soon she was crying on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean what I said... That it was traumatic. It was, a little, but it was in a good way. A really good way."

Jareth braced himself. "I... I love you."

"I love you too." Sarah didn't hesitate, the words came seamlessly out of her mouth. "Really. I do." She smiled.

"Sarah?" She looked into his miss-matched eyes, and he looked into her deep brown ones. "I'd like to give you this..." He held out a plain, scarlet colored velvet box. He opened it, and she gasped.

"It's beautiful." Her fingers went to her neck, where her current necklace sat. She unhooked it hastily, and laid it down on the coffee table. Jareth took it out of the box,and placed it around her neck. She trotted to the bathroom, and he followed. She looked in the mirror on the door, and teared up. "Oh... Jareth..." He rested his on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. They looked at the necklace in the mirror for a long while.

"Sarah, I want to tell you something serious." She nodded, looking in his eyes through the mirror. "Do you remember the song I sang to you, in the Escher room? Well... You can't live without the sunlight, and I can't live without my heartbeat. Well, that is my heartbeat " Sarah's face scrunched up. "That is my heart. I had figuratively given my heart to you... And know I have literally My only request is that you give it back, if you don't want it anymore. Please... Don't break it." Sarah's face dropped, and turned to Jareth.

"Oh my God..." Her delicate fingers touched the clear crystal. "I... I love you." She very carefully crept onto her tiptoes, and kissed him.

"I love you too." She held his hand, and lead him to the pullout couch. She got in the sheets, and welcomed him in. "Uh... No. I think I'll sleep on top." She giggled, curling into his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my God. Do you think she got drunk again?" Ambrosia poked Sarah, and she stirred.

"Blink twice if you're hung over. Three times if you're being held against your will." She sat up, and yawned.

"Jare." She hit him on the chest, and he jerked up.

"I- I'm awake."

"Oh my God! _What_ is that on your neck, and how are you not on the floor with how much it weighs " Aaron giggled, but Mike raised his eyebrows. Jareth shrugged.

"Alright guys... If you'll all get dressed, we'll go to the aquarium " They cheered, heading downstairs. Sarah got a white sundress with a psychedelia print, and strappy flats. She combed her hair, back to her old length now, and straightened her necklace. _Jareth's heart. I have Jareth's heart._ She giggled. She walked out, getting her bag.

"You look lovely today."

"Thank you." She kissed him. "So... We should probably go downstairs." He laughed, walking down with her.

"Alright... What the _hell _is going on? First you two hated each other, then you banged, then you hated each other... And now Sarah has a giant diamond on her neck. Really... What the hell?" She laughed.

"I don't think that's Sarah. It's got to be an imposer." She hit Ambrosia in the back of the head. "Nope... It's her... Still the same violent bitch." Sarah laughed.

"Come on guys." Sarah ushered them all out, and locked the door. They drove through the busy roads, through the traffic, to the aquarium. They made their way in, and looked in the tank.

"Ooh, gift shop, let's go in!" Sarah rolled her eyes, she felt like she was babysitting most of the time. Jareth wrapped his arm around her waist, and they walked after them. Sarah smiled.

"I love this song." She giggled.

_Before this dance is through_

_I think I'll love you too_

_I'm so happy when you dance with me_

_I don't want to kiss or hold your hand_

_If its funny try and understand_

_There is really nothing else I'd rather do_

_'cause I'm happy just to dance with you_

_I don't need to hug or hold you tight_

_I just want to dance with you all night_

_In this world there's nothing I would rather do_

_'cause I'm happy just to dance with you_

_Just to dance with you_

_Is everything I need_

_Before this dance is through_

_I think I'll love you too_

_I'm so happy when you dance with me_

_If somebody tries to take my place_

_Let's pretend we just can't see his face_

_In this world there's nothing I would rather do_

_'cause I'm happy just to dance with you_

_Just to dance with you_

_Is everything I need_

_Before this dance is through_

_I think I'll love you too_

_I'm so happy when you dance with me_

_If somebody tries to take my place_

_Let's pretend we just can't see his face_

_In this world there's nothing I would rather do_

_I discovered I'm in love with you_

_'cause I'm happy just to dance with you_

She giggled as Jareth spun her around. "I'm in love with you." She giggled, and kissed him.

"Aww." A stranger giggled with them, walking by. "That's sweet." Sarah beamed.

"Hey!" Ambrosia walked by with a hammer head shark hat. "I like it. I really do. Can I have some money?" Sarah nodded, rolling her eyes and pulling out her wallet.

"How much?"

"Twenty." Sarah rolled her eyes, handing her twenty-five. "Yay!" She hugged Sarah, laughing.

"I hope she wears that hat..."

"She won't."

"I know." He smirked, looking at some gifts himself.

"You know, actually, some of these are kind of cute. I mean... Look at his little face." Jareth pointed a stuffed seal at Sarah.

"Very cute." She rounded up the rest of the gang, and went through the aquarium. "Alright, uh... We can still head to the beach, there's enough time. And hopefully you know what dangers your sandcastles build." They rolled their eyes, changing in the car.

"Rule one of spring break: Always carry a swimsuit." Jareth nodded, unfamiliar with the custom.

Sarah finally drove to Folly beach, and the gang piled out, getting the things, as Sarah and Jareth paid for parking. "Well. Where did they go?" Sarah looked all around, and finally found them setting up. She grabbed Jareth's hand, and ran for it.

"Hey!" Sarah laid down two towels next to each other, and got her music. She put on her sunscreen, and put some on Jareth too. "Don't bother us." She put on music, and they listened to it.

_Some people call me the space cowboy yeah_

_Some call me the gangster of love_

_Some people call me Maurice_

_Cause' I speak of the pompetous of love_

_People talk about me baby_

_Say I'm doin' you wrong, doin' you wrong_

_But don't you worry baby don't worry_

_Cause' I'm right here at home_

_Cause' I'm a picker_

_I'm a grinner_

_I'm a lover_

_And I'm a sinner_

_playin' my music in the sun_

_I'm a joker_

_I'm a smoker_

_I'm a mid-night toker_

_I get my lovin' on the run_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_You're the cutest thing that I ever did see_

_I really love your peaches_

_Want to shake your tree_

_Lovey dovey, lovey dovey, lovey dovey all the time_

_Ooh wee baby, I sure show you a good time_

_Cause' I'm a picker_

_I'm a grinner_

_I'm a lover_

_And I'm a sinner_

_playin'my music in the sun_

_I'm a joker_

_I'm a smoker_

_I'm a mid-night toker_

_I sure don't want to hurt no one_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_People keep talkin' about me baby_

_Say I'm doin' you wrong_

_Well don't you worry, don't worry, no don't worry mama_

_Cause' I'm right here at home_

_You're the cutest thing I ever did see_

_Really love your peaches want to shake your tree_

_Lovey dovey, lovey dovey, lovey dovey all the time_

_Come on baby now, I'll show you a good time_

She turned her face towards Jareth, ready to fall asleep in the hot sun. She smiled at him, softly. "Love you."

"Love you too, Jare." She smiled even wider, but got up. She propped herself up, and Jareth did the same.

"I MADE A HOLE!" Jareth and Sarah's mouth dropped open as they looked at the giant hole, deep enough to go to Mike's shoulders, and the fortress they were making around it.

"It's big enough to kill a toddler!" The group looked around, shrugged, and got right back to making the fortress. In six hours, Jareth and Sarah had used three bottles of sunscreen, the hole measured seven feet deep, and the wall around it was six feet tall, with a door, and stairs to the bottom of the hole. They had gotten the help of about twenty more spring breakers, and everyone loved it. Thousands of pictures were being taken.

"Hey... Uh..." Sarah looked up. "Are you Sarah Williams?"

"I am." Sarah grinned. "I'm stuck here while my friends are digging the hole."

"So are mine." Sarah scooted over.

"Well, come on hon, sit, sit. We're seeing how long it takes for the sun to set, and the tides to wash it away." The girl sat down, nodding. "What's your name?"

"Uh... Zoe." Sarah smiled.

"What'cha reading, Zoe?" She blushed, flipping her book over.

"Oh uh... Once Upon A... Ah, Fuck It." Sarah smiled.

"I still don't see how they let you publish that." Sarah shrugged.

"Usually the cover is censored." Zoe nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ordering an un-censored version of E-bay." Sarah tilted her head.

"Why?"

"It's worth a lot. I can resell it for a profit. I got it for a steal."

"What college do you go to?" Zoe shook her head.

"Oh, uh, I'm not in college yet. I'm sixteen." Sarah nodded.

"Alright. How much do you think one could get if they had an uncensored, signed version?" Zoe shrugged.

"The one I bid for went over a thousand." Sarah's jaw dropped.

"How?"

"Only one in existence." Zoe simply shrugged.

"I'll sign something if it gets things cheaper, for the love of God!" Sarah laughed.

Screaming came from the ocean as the waves took down the wall. Sarah and Jareth got up, and started packing. "Uh... Sarah? Could I like... Get a photo?"

"Sure hon." She grinned as Jareth took a photo of them on Zoe's phone.

"Thanks!" She shook Sarah's hand, and ran back down the beach.

"I like fans. Fans are fun." Sarah giggled.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on!" Ambrosia whined. "We need this!" Sarah glared.

"A. _Leg._ Lamp?" Ambrosia nodded, her face curling into a grin. "We've spent way too much money." Ambrosia whined. "I'll by the lamp. On one condition." Ambrosia nodded. "You take down the nude painting of yourself hanging on your door." She thought.

"Okay! Just get the lamp!" Sarah rolled her eyes, and walked up to the cashier of the gag shop.

"The leg lamp?" She nodded, and Sarah handed her a hundred fifty, getting back five something. "Thanks." Ambrosia picked up the wooden box marked FRAGILE, and squealed. "I can't believe we have to walk back to the house like this." Ambrosia squealed.

"This place is supposed to be... Like... Awesome!" She ran inside_ Black Market Minerals*_, and Sarah groaned.

"She's like a toddler!" Jareth chuckled. Ambrosia laid the box down next to her, and was looking at some jewelry. "A big, college sized toddler." He laughed, kissing her ear.

"Sarah?" She turned around, and squealed.

"Oh my god, Zach, how have you been?" He laughed.

"I've been good. How have you been?"

"Good, good. Published."

"Oh, you've always wanted to be." She grinned cheekily.

"Hello." Sarah laughed.

"Oh god, yeah. Uh, Zach, this is Jareth, Jareth this is Zach, my best friend slash pen-pal. We didn't know he lived in Charleston until I ran into him on the street, one day visiting my step-family." She grinned up at Jareth, who was trying his hardest not to stomp the poor guy into the ground. "So, what's up with your life?"

"Uh... Online college classes. Working here part time, in the market part time, and in an office part time." Sarah's face dropped.

"Oh, god, why do you need so many jobs?" he pulled his wallet out.

"Her." Sarah smiled at a picture of a _real _toddler. "Yeah. Girlfriend left me, got addicted, and I had to almost kill the court to have her sent to me."

"Oh my god, they wouldn't just let you have her?"

"It's actually hard for fathers to get custody." Sarah was heartbroken.

"My god... Call me, anytime you need anything. I'm seventeen hours away, but I can wire you some money." She looked around, making sure Ambrosia wasn't around. "I've stumbled into some money recently... I'm doing pretty good financially."

"I couldn't ask you to do that..." Sarah grinned.

"Hey- Wir sind Freunde." Zach grinned, starting to laugh.

"You speak German?" Sarah laughed a little, and Jareth was hurt he didn't know that.

"Just a bit. We tried to decide on the most pointless language to learn together, and, what better than German?" She giggled, hitting Zach on the side, softly.

"That's the only thing I remember except the apple... Der Apfel..."

"Maybe cause we said it so much." Sarah beamed "So uh..." She got a pen out of Jareth's pocket. "This is my cell number, email, and back up." She grinned, hugging her old friend. "Always leave them wanting less." Zach laughed, they used to love Andy Warhol.

"I still have all those old shorts... I burned them onto a DVD, if you want a copy."

"Cool." Jareth got Sarah back, instinctively wrapping an arm around her, but he dropped it, getting an idea. Zach walked back to the desk, and Jareth raised a brow.

"An old friend?" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"He's nothing to worry about honey." She tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away.

"No, no. Uh... I'm going to go talk to him." Jareth strode confidently to the desk, while Sarah rolled her eyes. "Hey, uh, Zach?"

"Yeah. Jareth?"

"Yes." He looked around. "Listen... Because you've known Sarah longer than I have... Do you think she'd want to go out with me?"

"Oh, really? I was under the impression you guys were already." Jareth shook his head. "Well, in that case, I don't really think she would go for it."

"Why not?"

"You just don't seem like her... Type..." Jareth laughed.

"You like her." Zach laughed, nervously.

"What? No! No, absolutely not." He looked around. "I love her." Jareth laughed.

"Alright. Bro code." Zach nodded. "On one condition. You ask her out." Zach twitched a little. After about ten minutes, he was ready to. "Sarah! Come over here." She walked over.

"Uh... If you're still in town tonight... Would you like to... I don't know... See a movie, or something." Sarah's jaw dropped, and she hit Jareth.

"Bastard!" He grinned. "Zach... Alright. What did he say?"

"That I should go for it with you... Which obviously isn't working out well..."

Sarah glared at Jareth. "I told you..."

"If you're going to have this attitude, maybe we shouldn't go out!"

"You guys are dating?"

"We may be." Sarah glared at Jareth. "Probably not." She stalked back to the leg box.

"Dude. You better give her like... I don't know. Sign over your body to her." Jareth glanced at Sarah, who had taken the crystal off, and was looking at it in her hand.

"I have..."

* * *

* Real place.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

Happy Valentine's Day! I'm going to get some fucking conversation hearts if it kills me! Oh, and these are emails from Jareth.

* * *

_Dear Sarah,_

_I know you're busy. I'm busy too, I honestly should be getting back to work, but I wanted to know how you were. How are you feeling? Ambrosia said you were a little under the weather. Well, I guess that's it, please respond._

_ -Jareth_

* * *

_Dear Sarah,_

_Ambrosia said you were getting better. Well, I guess that's good. That's really good. But uh... You haven't really been on Facebook lately... And I noticed that something messed up in our profiles, and I got de-friended. Well, I thought I should inform you about that, because you weren't on to see it._

_ -Jareth_

* * *

_Dear Sarah,_

_I know it's been a long time sense we've talked last. How is the necklace? You're free to return it, but I still beg of you, don't break it. I friended Zach on Facebook, and we've been talking a little. He says he's very grateful for the money, and he hasn't seen you on Facebook, either. Now that I think about it, he was probably lying for my sake._

_Are you even getting these emails? Have you switched your email altogether? If you have, and you have no idea who I am, please tell me, and I'll stop bothering you._

_Ambrosia has been saying that she's staying in college for the break. She said you're leaving._

_Remember the ballroom? That was lovely, wasn't it? Do you remember in the book, the little quote... "O body swayed to music, O brightening glance, How can we know the dancer from the dance?"_

_Well, as of right now, it's midnight on the twenty-fourth. Merry Christmas, Sarah._

_ -Jareth_

* * *

Sarah stared at her computer screen. She exited out of her browser, and shut the lid.

"Sarah!" She rolled her eyes, walking into the room beside hers.

"Hey, Toby." She crossed over to his bed, and sat down on it. She was stuck babysitting, while her parent went out. On Christmas. "Can I ask you a question?" His eager eyes studied her as he nodded. "Do you remember anyone called Jareth?"

"No."

"No? Uh... Goblins?" Toby thought.

"Goblins are cool." Sarah smiled. "Tell me a story."

"Once upon a time," she started, without even having to think, "there was a beautiful young woman whose stepmother always made her stay with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child who wanted everything for himself, and the young woman was practically a slave. But what no one knew was this: the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her, and given her certain powers." Toby closed his eyes, his breathing starting to slow. "One night," Sarah continued, "when the baby had been particularly nasty, the girl called on the goblins to help her. And they said to her, 'Say your right words, and we'll take the baby away to the Goblin City, and then you'll be free.' But the girl knew that the King of the Goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever, and he would turn the baby into a goblin. And so she suffered in silence, through many a long month... Until one night, worn out by a day of slaving at housework, and hurt beyond measure by the harsh, ungrateful words of her stepmother, she could bear it no longer-" Toby started to snore, and Sarah laughed. "Wow." She kissed his head, getting off his bed softly. She paused by the door, thinking. Jareth really did like her story... She wished Toby back... And He Came... But he wouldn't now. Or... Would he? "I wish the goblins would come and take you away." Sarah walked out into the hallway, but stopped short. Toby's quiet snoring had stopped. "I swear to god..." She took a deep breath, steadying herself, and walked in. She tried the light switch.

"Dead," she muttered, and looked at Toby's bed. "Okay..." She walked slowly over to his bed, but she couldn't possibly be in store for the empty bed, as she jerked the covers off. Her eyes filled with stinging tears. She stayed still as she heard the snickering goblins, and as his window burst open, having an owl come through.

"Hello Sarah."

She didn't open her eyes. "You know what? Give me the fucking ball, I don't even care any more. Give me the crystal."

"I already gave you the crystal."

"No, I mean the one that... Shows me my dreams."

"Yes. That's the one I gave you." Sarah peeked her eyes open, but closed them again when she saw his pained face. "I suppose I should thank you in person for not breaking it."

"Can I have Toby back?" Her eyes tightened, squeezing more tears out as Jareth stepped closer to her. "Or just... Send me through the Labyrinth. I know which way to go to the Goblin City. I can do it." She opened her eyes. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You're brave, Sarah." He took a step closer.

"You're brave, Jareth. You dare take my brother, again," she started stalking forward, "you annoy me constantly with your emails, you annoy Ambrosia, when I can easily throw that crystal to the floor and step on it, successfully ending your pathetic life." She was practically pressed up against him. "I think you're a little more brave then I am. I can crush your heart in the palm of my hand... And you can't do a thing."

"Why haven't you contacted me," he asked, clearly ignoring the death threats.

"You just... Messed with Zach... God, I've been friends with him since we were kids, and knowing he has feelings for me... I can't even look him in the eye. It's just too awkward!"

"You have not talked to me for months because I got someone to admit they had feelings for you?" He rolled his eyes. "Have him back." He turned into his owl form, and flew out the window. Before Sarah's eyes, Toby was sleeping in his bed, looking like an angel. She ran into her old room, crying. She threw herself onto her bed, sobbing. She turned over, looking at the ceiling. She waited until the tears cleared away, and kneeled over her bed.

"Uh... God. It's been a while since we've talked. But you know, because it's your son's birthday today, it seems like a pretty good time to talk. I just wanted to say that I love my family, I love Mom, Dad, Toby, and Karen. I love all of my friends, and their families. Please keep them safe this holiday. But, if I could... Could I ask you for some advice? What do you think I should do about... Well, you know who. I don't want to break the crystal, that's just mean. Or could you like... Make him come over here, tomorrow. I mean, I know I sinned, and I'm really sorry about all of my sinning, but if you could just do me this favor... I'll donate a bunch of my money to charities. Of your choice. Just like... Send me a sign, or something. But uh... Thank you for not killing me. I promise in the new year, I will be a better person." She took a deep breath. "Amen."


	11. Chapter 11

"Sarah?" Sarah opened her eyes in hope, but they quickly deflated.

"Hey Toby." She got up, and pulled him onto her lap, growling. He giggled.

"I had a cool dream."

Sarah tried not to be concerned after he spilled out an exact description of Hoggle. "That's sweet honey. Are Mom and Dad back yet?" He shook his head. "Oh. Well, let's get you some breakfast." She yawned, putting a silk robe over her... Rather revealing nightie, and walked downstairs with Toby.

"Hello." Sarah grabbed Toby's shoulder, and pulled him back.

"Why are you here?" Sarah stepped in front of Toby, inching closer.

"I honestly don't know." She crept up to him, and held her hand up like he was going to slap him. He braced himself. Sarah tilted her face the slightest, and grabbed his. His hands dropped to her waist as his tongue penetrated her lips.

"Sarah... Do you know him?" She broke away, and Jareth put his forehead on hers.

"Yes, honey, I do." He kissed her nose, and then released her. She walked over to Toby, and got him seated at the table. She looked in the freezer, and got some toaster waffles out and in the toaster. "Uh... This is Jareth."

"Have I seen him before?" Sarah smirked.

"Maybe. I don't know. I think he just has one of those faces." She grinned up at Jareth.

"So, uh, Toby. Have you went into the living room yet, and saw what Santa brought you?" Sarah's face was pained, and Toby shook his head.

"No. Mommy and Daddy said that Santa's workshop ran out of money this year, and he talked with them, and they said it was okay, as long as he gave me at least ten presents next year. And that's like... Double the amount of presents I got this year." Sarah started to tear up, but Jareth wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know Toby, I'm pretty sure I saw some presents under the tree when I came in." Toby gasped, and got up from the table, running in the living room. Sarah looked up at Jareth, and he grinned. She ran into the living room herself, and gasped. Jareth walked up behind her.

"Did you do this?" Her voice broke.

"Yes." She turned around, and kissed him.

"I was never ready to give your heart up. No matter what I said, I still loved you." Jareth grinned, and they broke apart, except for their hands, which Sarah used to drag him willingly to the couch. "So, Toby, what did Santa bring you?" He grinned.

"He brought me the train set, and the train, and a wind up car, and a remote control car, and some normal cars, and a boat, and some action figures... Oh, and a Fushigi ball!"

"A what ball?"

Jareth grinned at Sarah. "A Fushigi ball. It's a crystal, nothing more." He winked at her. "You know Toby, when I was a boy, I used to play with those all the time. I got very good at it."

Toby got up, and gave Jareth the ball. "How?" Jareth smiled, rolling it up and down his hands and his arms, even rolling it across his shoulders. "Whoa!" After about two hours, Toby could roll the ball up his arm.

"There you go!" Sarah giggled, watching Toby preform his only trick.

"Well, Toby, why don't you take your new toys up to your room and play with them up there?" Toby nodded, collecting all he could in his arms, and started to run up the stairs. Sarah took Jareth's hand again, and led him up to her room. She turned around, and stripped, getting dressed.

"I was under the impression you guys were rich." Sarah nodded.

"Most people are." She put a shirt on. "But in reality, my mother is. She payed off the house, and left Karen and Dad to fend for themselves." She walked next to Jareth to get pants. "Have you been watching?"

"Yep." She rolled her eyes.

"Pervert."

"Only when it's worth looking." Sarah grinned.

"So you've read my books?" He smiled at her.

"They're interesting, considering most of them are about me." She rolled her eyes again.

"They're not!"

"Please!" He laughed. "I've gone by the names of Jeremy, Richard, Calvin, Patrick, Brad, and I'm almost positive I was Clara in your lesbian story."

"Alright! So I do write about you!" She laughed, pulling on a red skirt. "So what?"

"Well, it's very flattering." She giggled, walking over to her bag, and getting the crystal out. She walked over to the mirror, and fastened it around her neck. She slipped into some red heels, and put on a white shawl, to match her shirt. She walked back over to her vanity, and touched the surface. She ran her fingers over the music box, and over the doll's dress.

"O body swayed to music, O brightening glance, How can we know the dancer from the dance?" She turned to Jareth, and smiled.

Jareth got up, and pressed the play button in her stereo. Sarah giggled as she heard the song. Jareth gestured to her.

"I really can't stay..." She sang, and Jareth took her hand.

"But baby it's cold outside."

"I've got to go away-"

"But baby it's cold outside." Sarah grinned, walking across the room.

"This evening has been..."

"Been hoping that you'd drop in."

"So very nice-" She sat down on her bed, and Jareth sat beside her, taking her hands.

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."

"My mother will start to worry..." She got up, and walked back across the room.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"

"My father will be pacing the floor..."

"Listen to the fireplace roar." He growled, and Sarah beamed.

"So really I'd better scurry..."

"Beautiful, please don't hurry." He walked closer to Sarah, and she winked.

"Well maybe just a half a drink more..." She wrinkled her nose at him.

"Put some records on while I pour."

"The neighbors might think-"

"Baby, it's bad out there."

"Say, what's in this drink?" She sat down on the stool, and Jareth stepped closer to her in time with the music.

"No cabs to be had out there."

"I wish I knew how..."

"Your eyes are like starlight now."

"To break the spell."

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell."

"I ought to say no, no, no, sir." He sat down on the stool, scooting closer to her.

"Mind if I move in closer?" Sarah rolled her eyes, getting up.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried."

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" Sarah giggled.

"I really can't stay-"

"Baby don't hold out."

"Oh, but it's cold outside!" Sarah danced around a little during the music.

"I simply must go." Sarah got up, but Jareth turned her around.

"But, baby, it's cold outside."

"The answer is _no_." She pushed his away by the shoulders, grinning.

"But, baby, it's cold outside."

"This welcome has been..."

"How lucky that you dropped in."

"So nice and warm." He turned her to the window.

"Look out the window at that storm."

"My sister will be suspicious..."

"Gosh, your lips look delicious." She licked her lips, being flirty.

"My brother will be there at the door." She turned to the door, walking in time to the music.

"Waves upon a tropical storm."

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious..." Jareth followed her, grinning.

"Oh, your lips are delicious." She turned to him.

"But maybe just a cigarette more."

"Never such a blizzard before." He leaned in for a kiss, but she walked past him.

"I've got to go home."

"But, baby, you'll freeze out there."

"Say, lend me your coat." She grabbed his shirt, teasingly.

"It's up to your knees out there."

"You've really been grand."

"I'm thrilled when you touch my hand." She gabbed one of his big hands in her tiny ones.

"But don't you see..."

"How can you do this thing to me?"

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow..."

"Think of my life long sorrow."

"At least there will be plenty implied..."

"If you got pneumonia and died." Sarah giggled.

"I really can't stay."

"Get over that hold out." He gestured to her bed, and she sat down. He sat down with her.

"Ohhh, baby it's cold outside." She laughed, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"You're an excellent singer, Miss Williams." She grinned, and he kissed her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Aw... Bye honey..." Sarah hugged Toby tighter than she ever had before. "I swear, when I graduate, and I get a house, you can come over any time you want." Toby nodded, excited, as she hugged him again. She hugged her father, and hugged Karen briefly.

"I still can't belie he got you that necklace..." Karen smiled at Jareth. "How come you never get me a necklace, dear?"

"Because we're poor." He turned away. "And I'm not going through my midlife crisis..."

"Yes you are. Isn't that why you got Karen?" Sarah smiled at her father, and he rolled his eyes. "You know, you're like fifty, and Jare's only like..."

"Thirty."

"He's only thirty." Jareth kissed the top of Sarah's head.

"Uh, Sarah, why don't you go get in the car, I'd like to talk to your father." She looked at him questioningly, but walked out. "Look, uh, Robert- May I call you Robert?"

"No."

"Alright. Mr. Williams."

"Dr. Williams."

"Dr. Williams. I am very much in love with your daughter, and I'm a little old fashioned myself-"

"Because you're thirty something." Karen hit his side, and smiled at Jareth.

"Well, I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

"No." Jareth raised his eyebrows.

"Yes." Karen smiled sweetly at Jareth. "He's just joking around, he'd love for Sarah to get engaged."

"Yes, I would, just not to hi-" Karen kick him swiftly in the shin, and he groaned. "Welcome to the family." He stuck his hand out, and Jareth shook it. "You have a nice handshake, son."

"Thank you." Karen kissed both of his cheeks, and Jareth ruffled Toby's hair. He slipped outside, and into the car. Sarah had thrown off her red heels, and wrapped herself tighter in the shawl. He started the car.

"What did you say to him?" Jareth grinned.

"Ah, nothing." She rolled her eyes, and got out her computer. "You going to write about me again?" Sarah waved as they pulled out of the driveway.

"I don't write solely about you. As a matter of fact, I'm working on a miniature children's novel. About one hundred pages, big words, you know."

"_You _are writing a children's book?"

"Yes. You know that girl who played Janet in Shock Treatment, she's a mother now, so she wrote children's books, and a cookbook." She put her head in her palms. "They've rubbed off on me." Jareth laughed, and they were relativity quiet the rest of the ride. They got Sarah's bags, and went up to the room.

"You guys back together?" Sarah nodded to Ambrosia. "Cool." She laughed as Sarah and Jareth unpacked. "Oh, Emily, Jen, Aaron, and Mike are having a party for New Years. It's going to be bitchin'!" Sarah threw a pillow out of her open door. Things cooled down after a while, and Jareth mainly stayed in Sarah's room for the remaining days until New Years. Practically inseparable. Sarah taught Jareth German, and he taught her the basics of ruling a monarchy. Suffice to say, Jareth had a bit more fun than Sarah did.

Finally, it was the night of the thirty first. "Please?" He glared at Sarah.

"I have some pride."

"Not much." He glared at her.

"Please?"

"Sarah Williams, I'm not going to dress in drag!" She stuck her tongue out at him. Not tonight, at least, tonight was the night he was going to propose.

"Fine."She pouted, and he rolled his eyes. "Come on, change into Above clothes." He did, and Sarah kissed him quickly. They arrived at the party just in time for the last drinks being passed out, five minutes before the countdown. Sarah sipped her drink quietly, on Jareth's lap, until the countdown started. He put his hand into his pocket, and nodded. The ring was still there. He got up to count with the rest, and Mike pulled out his phone.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!" He pulled the box out of his pocket, not letting Sarah see. "Five! Four! Three! Two!" He dropped down on one knee. "One!" He opened the box, and Sarah's mouth fell open as everyone cheered. Auld Lang Syne came on over the television, and most of the people sang along. Sarah still looked at the box, her hand covering her mouth.

"So?" He tried to shout, over the crowd. She nodded slowly, and he slipped the ring on her finger. She jumped up and down, and jumped into his arms, kissing him. The people who noticed clapped, and let them join the circle of singing people. They finished shortly after, and Sarah sat back down on Jareth's lap.

"It's beautiful... What organ of yours is this?" She grinned as he kissed her nose. "I love it."

"Oh my god!" Sarah squealed as Emily, Jen, Ambrosia, Aaron and Mike ran up to them. "Give me your hand!" Sarah stuck it out, and they cheered.

"I'm engaged!" They each passed Sarah around, and finally she ended back up on Jareth's lap. She curled into him.


	13. Chapter 13

Sarah could have killed her parents when they told her she had to get married after graduation, but she didn't. Instead, she planned. Everything she could. She didn't tell Jareth anything. He had no idea where they were going when they were checking out the house Sarah had the highest bid on. She absolutely loved it. In a cul-de-sac, a big back-yard, white picket fence, and in a very good neighborhood. Every house looked exactly the same. She was ecstatic when she bought it. The best part was it was right outside the city, which the gang had all moved to. Even better- They were a little over an hour away from her parents. Which could be a blessing... And a curse.

The day before the wedding, Sarah was all packed up, and she was sitting on the floor of their place. Ambrosia got her last box. "Looks so much more... Empty... Without the stuff in it, you know." Sarah nodded.

"I can't believe I'm not going to see you for six months..."

"My parents want me to go back, make sure I'm okay. Trust me, the'll fly by."

"But you can't come to the wedding!" Ambrosia grinned.

"I'll be watching." She conjured a crystal. "Trust me." Sarah rolled her eyes, getting up to hug her ex-roommate.

"Love you." Ambrosia hugged her tighter.

"Love you too." She kissed her temple, and broke away. She got her last box, the last box left in the place, and sighed. "Well. Let's go." Sarah nodded, tears in her eyes, taking one last look around. She nodded again, holding the door open, and then shutting off the light. They sniffled all the way to the car.

"Shut up!" Sarah shoved Jareth lightly. "It's an emotional time!" he laughed, hugging Ambrosia.

"I'm going to miss the loud girl next to us when we're trying to sleep." She hugged him back.

"Love you too." She grinned, and he rolled his eyes. Sarah hugged Ambrosia again, tightly, and got in the car. She sniffled again as they pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Sarah nodded, dabbing at her eyes.

"I'm fine." She smiled, getting her computer out. "Okay. So, I wanted your opinion on some things." He nodded. "Alright. First, I really want Africa by Toto to be played at the wedding." Jareth raised his eyebrow. "It reminds me of you."

"Well, why can't we choose some songs that remind me of you?"

"Like what?" He shrugged.

"Uh... You Never Can Tell, Closer... As The World Falls Down..." He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes. "Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch me."

"Is our wedding just a joke to you?"

He laughed. "Apparently." She rolled her eyes. "How about Baby It's Cold Outside?"

"No. It's summer." He rolled his eyes.

"Closer?"

"I have too many bad memories with that song."

"Yes, sleeping with your soon to be husband, terrible." Sarah rolled her eyes, smiling. "Alright. You Never Can Tell."

"I guess that one's not that bad..." She shrugged. "Now, I have a few suggestions for the first dance..." She pulled up a page of songs. "Uh... Let It Be, In My Life, When I'm Sixty Four... In Your Arms Tonight, that one Ambrosia suggested, so it's a little weird... How To Save A Life... Comfortably Numb... Oh... That one song in the gift shop... I'm Happy Just To Dance With You." Jareth smiled.

"I like that one." He started humming it. "Or In My Life."

"Fan of the Beatles?"

"I saw most of their concerts. Even the rooftop. Granted, it sucked, but it was cool." Sarah grinned.

"Alright. Let's compare. I'm Happy Just To Dance With You... Length is one minute and fifty eight seconds, at a faster pace. In My Life length is two minutes and twenty seconds, at a slower pace. The first one is more dancible, and has sentimental meaning, but In My Life is more traditional."

"Fuck tradition."

"Well, going by that logic, we wouldn't dance at all."

"Fine with me." She rolled her eyes. "Okay. Seriously. Yes, In My Life is a slower song, but I'm Happy Just To Dance With You has meaning." She nodded, thinking.

After about ten minutes, she sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't dance. Screw tradition We'll be like Eric and Donna. Exchange buckets of chicken."

"I think Karen would kill me. She seemed way too excited when I told her I was going to propose."

Sarah gasped. "That's what you said to my dad!"

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Ooh... We should have something from Little Shop Of Horrors." Jareth raised his eyebrows. "You know, I'm glad we're moving in together. Gets me away form them." He smirked. "Wait a minute. What are you going to do about the kingdom?" He thought.

"I don't know. Work normal business hours. Maybe seven to seven. I don't need much sleep." He shrugged, and Sarah typed away the rest of the drive.

She looked out the window at the house. "Are you sure this one is ours?"

"It's the one with the sold sign... And the moving van." She nodded, unbuckling, closing her laptop, and opening the door. She took a deep breath, and stepped out of the car. She smiled as she was greeted with the smell of freshly cut grass. The suburbs were kind of nice. She walked up the clean stone sidewalk, and into the open front door. She looked around at the living room, and the big staircase. The movers were still moving the newly purchased furniture in, and Sarah felt sorry for them. She could never do that. And they only had the bedrooms done. Not the kitchen, or the living room, or the study, or the dining room, or the patio furniture...

"God bless Ikea," Sarah whispered to herself. She smiled, pulling three hundreds out of the bottom of her purse. She walked up to on of the movers. "Here. As a tip." She smiled, handing each one a hundred. They mumbled something in their native language, then thanked her.

She explored a little bit, walking up and down the stairs. The master bed and bath, the guest bed and bath, the other bathroom, two spare rooms, the study, the kitchen, the dining room, the garage, ending in the backyard. All they had furniture wise was a stove, the toilets the showers, and the sinks. The movers had already set up the two bedrooms, so that was good. They could sleep, at least. She _was _a little tired... Did she really have to go tomorrow?


	14. Chapter 14

Sarah groaned as the doorbell rang again. They just got all of their furniture in, couldn't they have a chance to use it? Well, other than the counters, which were covered in various foods. "Hello?" The woman's face dropped.

"Uh... Welcome to the neighborhood... Are you Sarah Williams?" She nodded.

"Williams, soon to be Jones." Sarah grinned. "Are you a fan of the books?" The woman nodded, and Jareth sneaked up behind Sarah. The woman curtsied.

"My King." Sarah tilted her head.

"Uh... Would you like to come in?"

"Into the Goblin King's home?" The woman nodded, and stepped inside.

"What would give you the impression that he's the king?" The woman smiled, tucking her hair behind her pointed ear.

"My sister, her husband and I live in house number ten. We always take a few days off when there's a full moon..." She winked. "I'm a werewolf." Jareth smirked at Sarah's confused expression. "So, what are you doing out of the Goblin realm?" Jareth took Sarah's necklace out of her shirt. "Aww. That's sweet." She grinned, her slightly pointed teeth showing. "So, you just go there during the day?" Jareth nodded. "Do you have an apprentice?"

"No, not yet. She wished away her little brother... He was going to be an heir..." Sarah blushed.

"Well, my nephew, John, hasn't gone through the change yet, because he hasn't been to the realm. If you want, he could spend all his time there."

"Is it fine if he comes back on holidays? And some weekends? Because, and I'm sure you've read some of her short stories, she's not only fallen for me, but my kingdom..." Sarah blushed, looking up at him.

"That would be perfect!" She scribbled her number down. They talked for a little longer, but finally, she left, and Sarah was tired. It was only a little after seven in the evening, but this week had been hectic. She finally passed out watching re-runs of Seinfeld on the couch, and Jareth carried her up to their room.

In the morning, she sighed to the sunlight. The sunlight of the day before her wedding. She couldn't even imagine how she would feel on the day of her wedding.

Jareth would be gone the entire day, but her friends wouldn't let her see him anyway. No, while she was busy being girly, he was at an Underground strip club. And like they sound, those things were shady.

Sighing, she crawled out of bed. She knew Jareth would be gone, but breakfast would be in the microwave. She smiled, still in her nightie, and walked downstairs to get her waffles. She walked to the living room, and sat down in front of the television. She scrolled through the options, and finally found The Wall by Pink Floyd.

"Well, I'm ready not to sleep again for a month." She smiled, taking a big swig of orange juice. She was completely fine until the courtroom scene, with the anus judge, and the creepy charcoal person. She always hated that part, ever since she first saw it. Her mother was a little tipsy with her acting friends, and they were watching it. Sarah came in about five minutes before the judge came in.

She didn't sleep without a light for a week. And then, a month later, her mother left, so she buried The Wall inside her mind, until college, when, one day, Ambrosia's band did a Pink Floyd set.

She missed class for a week after that. She wouldn't even let Jareth in her room. Never ate, never drank, never used the bathroom... While anyone was around anyway. Finally, her hiding ended after Jareth made her call her mother. Her mother couldn't talk that much though, she was on set of a television show she was filming. Of course, they didn't get picked up, but she went on to another show, and they got picked up for two seasons before they renew, and they finally did, so she's working on it now, and Sarah was really nervous because she might not come to the wedding, because she's so far away, and she's working on a movie at the same time, and-

The wall breaking down jolted Sarah out of her thoughts, and she screamed.

After getting her heart rate back down, she went back to her room, got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, and got in the car. She drove the forty-five minutes to the city, and found Emily and Jen's apartment building. She made her way up to their flat, and knocked. She had only been here once, and for a short time. Usually the wedding planning went on at Mike and Aaron's, halfway across the city, but they were here today.

"Sarah!" Mike engulfed her in a hug. "Oh, what are those black circles?" He tsked. "That will not _do!_ You're staying over here tonight, right? To prepare, and Jareth's staying Underground?" Sarah nodded, and Mike pulled her in. They got her some tea, and she drank it slowly.

"So..." She looked up at Emily. "How are you?"

Sarah shrugged. "I'm fine." Four pairs of eyes glared at her.

"Okay. You are the only one in this room who can get married legally in this state. And you are, already, technically. But you're not married until the ceremony. Which. Is. To-mo-row. And you're _fine_?"

"Look, I'm sorry!" She laughed. "I just don't like being waited on hand and foot."

"Well. That's good, because you're not going to use your hands or your feet until you walk down the aisle. Suck it up!" She rolled her eyes.

In the morning, Sarah was horrified. She was covered in makeup, in a gown that bore a striking resemblance to the one at the Crystal Ball, her hair was piled on her head, also like the ball, and she was tripping over her own feet in the heels Aaron made her wear. She wasn't even able to sit down for periods more than five minutes long, because they feared she would ruin the dress.

Her nails were shiny, and French-tipped perfectly, without any smudges or bubbles. It was only eight in the morning, and it didn't start until seven in the evening. Sarah rolled her eyes, settling further into the couch. "Don't wrinkle!" She flipped Aaron off, and he laughed. "No, but seriously honey, you wrinkle and I'll slit your throat."


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh my God." Sarah panted.

"You're going to sweat your make-up off!" Emily looked at the pacing Sarah, and Jen shrugged. Nodding, Emily stood up, and grabbed Sarah around the neck, putting her in a choke hold. "Now. Are you going to be a good little girl and sit down?" Sarah nodded as much as she could, and Emily lowered her into a chair.

"What was that for?" Sarah's head jerked up, and she stumbled blindly to the door.

"Mom!" Sarah wrapped her arms around her mother, and when she finally let go, tears were freely falling down her face.

"Sarah! Baby!" She hugged her mother's boyfriend, Jeremy, and looked back at them. "You know, we met Jareth..."

"He looks a lot like Jeremy, you know?" Sarah nodded, thinking.

"Yeah, I can defiantly see it." She beamed.

"Well, you know, we better take our seats... I'm shaking with anticipation... Can't wait to see my daughter get married!" Her mother hugged her again, and walked downstairs with Jeremy. Sarah sat down, and smiled again.

"I just realized... I'm getting married." Four pairs of eyes rolled at her.

"Alright. That's... Nice." Emily rolled her eyes. "Okay, so, I take Aaron's arm, Jen take's Mike's arm... Sarah counts to five... And walks out with Robert." Robert awoke from where he was lightly snoring.

"Five." Sarah nodded. She got up, and they brushed her dress off. Emily stood first, with Aaron, then Jen with Mike, then Sarah and her father. The music started, and Emily and Aaron walked out. Five seconds later, Jen walked out with Mike.

"Five... Four... Three... Two..."

"One." Sarah nodded at her father, and they stepped out. Sarah could have passed out from all of the eyes on her. But she didn't.

Because she locked eyes with the only person she _truly _wanted to be at the end of the aisle. Luckily, it was short. She kissed her father's cheek, and continued to look into his eyes. They did the rings, her still looking into his eyes, and she watched his mouth move to say... Something. She couldn't understand. He stopped and raised his eyebrows, and the priest tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh!" The audience laughed. "Uh... I do." Jareth rolled his eyes lovingly at her, and her entire face turned red. She didn't hear anything else, she didn't hear him say they could kiss, she just wrapped her arms around his neck, bouquet and all, and kissed him.

"Now." He pulled his lips away, but they were still held together. "There's a lot of people here. Are you sure you're not going to run away?" She giggled a little, and broke away. The audience exploded in bursts of laughter and applause.

As the sun was setting, they greeted all of the people. The first to find them was obviously Sarah's mother and Jeremy, much to the annoyance of Karen. "You did it!" Sarah hugged her mother, Jeremy, her father, Karen, Toby, Jareth's mother, and what seemed like every person she'd ever met. She was about to collapse before the music started. Once it finally did, Jareth pulled her slowly to the dance floor, where people had cleared out for the first dance. They swayed to Iron and Wine's Flightless Bird, American Mouth, while everyone around was photographing it. After the music stopped, and the applause died down, Robert danced with Sarah in an awkward little box, while Jareth and his mother were all over the dance floor. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Show off..." Robert laughed.

They danced around, ate, and drank, until it was time for the speeches. Sarah sighed, horrified about what could come in store, and Jareth put his hand over her's. "Alright. Well, we all have speeches prepared, but we have a special surprise." They pulled up a cloth, and a giant monitor was revealed, with Ambrosia's face on it. Sarah gasped, laughed.

"Hi! Uh... Let's see. I knew Sarah because she was my room mate in college... My very LOUD roommate..." Sarah glared. "Don't let her cut the cake... She's going to come here and stab me." The audience laughed. "Well, I guess that's it... Oh, except they first hooked up when Sarah was trashed and they played Seven Minutes in Heaven! Bye!" She hung up quickly, and everyone turned to Sarah and Jareth.

His face was filled with pride, her's was blood red. "Alright." The audience laughed, and everyone else made speeches and toasted.

By the end of the night, everyone but the happy couple was a little tipsy, and all of the people over fifty and under ten had gone home.

Sarah was hiding from people as soon as her mother and Karen had started yelling at each other. "Well, wouldn't be a wedding without at least one fight." Sarah jumped as Jareth's mother sat down beside her. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Sarah nodded.

"You're still nervous around me, aren't you?" Sarah nodded sheepishly.

"A little." His mother laughed, and she sounded like bells tolling.

"I won't hurt you. Even if my son is robbing your cradle..." Sarah raised her eyebrows. "And that's what he didn't want me to say to you... Ooh... So, uh, how's your day been?" Sarah tilted her head the slightest bit. "I've pissed you off. Bye." His mother walked away, and Jareth finally found Sarah.

"There you are. Why are you over here?" Sarah shrugged.

"Too many people." Jareth helped her out of her chair, and kissed her.

"Jen is going to say something. She says you guys really connected over it. One of the only things you can talk about." Sarah nodded, and they made their way to the floor just as Jen tapped on the microphone.

"Uh... Hello. I'm one of the couple's friends... And I have memorized something to say." She cleared her throat. "My tiger friend has got the sled, and I have packed a snack." Sarah grinned. "We're all set for the trip ahead, we're _never _coming back! We're abandoning this life we've lead! So long Mom and Pop! We're sick of doing what you've said, we're never going to stop! We're going where it snows all year, where life can have real meaning. A place where we won't ever hear: _'Your room could stand some cleaning.' _The Yukon is the place for us! That's where we want to live! A place where we can yell and cuss, and act real primitive. We'll never have to go to school, forced into submission, by monstrous, crabby teachers who'll make us learn addition. We'll never have to clean a plate of veggie glops and goos. Messily we'll masticate... Using any fork we choose! The timber wolves will be our friends. We'll stay up late and _howl, _at the moon, till nightime ends, before going on the prowl. Oh, what a life! We cannot wait, to be in that Arctic land, where we'll be masters of our fate, and lead a life that's grand! No more of parental rules! We're heading for some _snow!_ Good riddance to those grown-up ghouls! We're leaving..." Jen took a deep breath. _"Yukon Ho!"_ She smiled, nodded once, and stepped offstage. Sarah grinned up at Jareth.

"I'll bet you twenty she gave us that book." Jareth smiled, and peaked her on the lips.


	16. Chapter 16

Sarah looked at the clock, and squeaked. "Oh! It's six! Come on you guys! Leave!"

"Oh... You ovulating again?" Sarah nodded excitedly. "Grody." She shoved them out the door, rolling her eyes. She straightened up the living room and the bedroom, lighting some candles, and trying not to psyche herself out. Jareth came home, they did the "baby dance" as the website Sarah used for information called it, and she was soon waiting for the results.

Negative, which was proved by her period. She tried again the next month. And the next. And the next. Negatives, each time. She was slipping deeper and deeper into the void. She never was awake during the day, and at night, she sat, curled in a ball, her chin tucked into her knees, touching her stomach that felt like it wouldn't grow.

Ambrosia came home from Japan, with her four year old sister she had to take care of for god knows how long... And Sarah just stared right on through. Ambrosia's parents were forty... Fifty... Sixty... And they could still have kids. She was twenty! But... He's a lot older... "Whatever." She laid down, stretching out in the dark. She felt so alone. Her hands drifted freely around the big, cold bed, and finally, onto her stomach.

She woke up cold and alone. Like usual. It was about three in the afternoon, which was earlier than she usually woke up. Like usual, she changed into a sweat shirt and pants, and went downstairs. Jareth never left breakfast in the oven anymore. She drank some orange juice, and sat in front of the television. She put on The Wall- It had become a lifeline. She just couldn't bare Mother.

In truth, she was building the wall up around her mind. She just needed to tear it down.

Which, in truth, would be close to impossible. She stared through the television, even after the movie ended. She was 'awoken' finally by the telephone ringing. She walked to the answering machine, and when it picked up, the person sighed.

"Hey, uh, Sarah. Well, it looks like you're not there, and I'd much rather tell you this in person, but we can't do tha-" Sarah jerked for the phone.

"Zach?" Her voice was rough, not having used it in a while. "How are you?"

"I... Okay. I've been called... For deployment." Sarah's face dropped.

"Like... For the army?"

Zach was silent for a moment. "Yes. I have. Right now, Nell is staying with my sister... But... If I were to pass away, her mother is still in rehab... I would be very willing to sign the papers over to you." Sarah's heart stopped.

"What?"

"Sarah, I've known you a long while. You've been there for me through thick and thin, and I knew you would be there for me, and I would be there for you. I have already gone through the training, they just want me to deploy." Sarah was silent. "Wir sind Freunde." Sarah lost it at that, bawling her eyes out.

"When- When do you leave?"

"In two weeks. Nell is staying with my sister still, because we want this to be easy for her." He took a deep breath. "So? Is it a yes?"

"Of course. I would do anything for you. But I still need to ask my husband."

"Of course." Sarah nodded, smiling. "You have no idea how much this means to me, Sarah."

Sarah's pained face lifted, to one reminiscent of her youth. "Thank you. I'll make sure to tell him. Love you, Zach. Goodbye." She hung up, and smiled at the ceiling.

"Well." Sarah jumped, turning around. "Look who's up before nighttime. Now... Uh... Was that the Zach who asked you out a few years ago?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yes. It is also the same Zach who is being deployed in two weeks, the same one who is leaving his two year old with his sister, and, possibly us, if he gets killed. _That_ Zach." Jareth's face furrowed, then lifted.

"So we might actually get a child?" Sarah nodded.

"Just under very unfortunate circumstances..." Jareth walked across the room, and took her head in his hands, kissing her. "These are very pleasant for you, though. A child for us, and one less guy to take me away from you." Her eyes shown, all signs of depression gone.

A week later, Sarah was slowly coming out of her shell, and they had flown down to wish Zach off. They were the last ones in the rather short line of people at the airport. He shook Jareth's hand. "Thank you, you rat bastard." Jareth grinned at him, and Sarah giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Don't I get a hug?" Sarah squeezed him tighter than anybody ever had, and silent tears rolled down her face. "Please... Come back."

"I will. And if I don't, I know Nell will be-" Sarah pulled away, letting him go.

"No. No. No... You're going to come back. Don't even say you won't." Sarah looked at him lovingly, licked her thumb, and wiped a smudge of her mascara off of his cheek. She jokingly saluted, and he saluted back.

"Wir sind Freunde." Sarah sniffled a little, but kept straight as an arrow.

"Wir... Wir sind Freunde." He smiled at her, nodded, and they both relaxed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I thought I would mention this...

All events and characters in this story are fictional, and any relation to any person, living or dead, is completely coincidental.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **Happy Easter!

* * *

"Hello, Jones residence, may I ask who is speaking?" Sarah almost dropped the phone as she heard what the person on the line said. "I- I don't understand. He said he would come back!"

"Yes, Mrs. Jones. I am very sorry for your loss." Sarah started pacing. She couldn't understand how that man on the phone could be so cool, telling people their loved ones died. "However, there is documentation that he has signed his daughter over to you, in the case of his termination." Sarah felt sick to her stomach at that word. The man explained to Sarah where she would need to go, and what she would have to do, what papers to sign, and everything that was just too much to bare.

"Tha-Thank you." She hung up, sunk down to the kitchen floor, and started bawling like a baby. Their kitten, Stardust, bounded up to her, purring against her hand. She stroked her head, and she played with Sarah's fingers. Pulling herself back together, well, enough to stand up, she pulled out her phone. Speed dial number one. He picked up instantly. "Jare?"

"Honey, it sounds like you've been crying." She sniffled.

"I have. Uh... I just got the call... Zach got... He died." Jareth gasped a small amount. "And... We have to go down to get Nell... Because her daddy's not alive any more... And now we're her parents..." Sarah started crying again.

"I can have the kid I've been training run the city for a few days. He's learned enough." Sarah nodded, even though he couldn't hear her.

"Love you."

"I love you two. I'll be there as soon as you blink." Sarah nodded again, hanging up. Jareth poofed up behind her, and put his hands over her eyes. "I told you to blink." She started crying again, uncontrollably, and as he poofed her to Charleston, she didn't stop. She cried all the way to the social services agency.

"Mr. And Mrs. Jones?" Sarah and Jareth nodded. "I'm very sorry for your loss. If you could please fill out these forms in our waiting area." They filled out the forms quickly.

"Excuse me?" The desk lady peered over her glasses. "Nell was staying with her Aunt at the time, and is it allowed to get her things while the paper work is still processing?" The desk attendant nodded, and Sarah was into the cool, foggy air. Wasn't usually weather like this. "Maybe God's mourning too." Sarah smiled, getting into the car, that Jareth had managed to bring with them. She drove her way to Lilly, Zach's sister's, house. She knocked.

"Sarah!" Lilly wrapped her in a hug, pulling her in. "I haven't seen you since you were fourteen... I've read everything you wrote..." She finally let go of her, and they both saw the puffy rings around each other's eyes.

"I'm here for..." Lilly nodded.

"Of course." She ran through the cluttered living room, into a very neat bedroom. "I've packed up her crib, and her bedding, and her toys... Here's her stroller... Her diaper bag, a few bags of her clothes... And here's her teddy bear, that they absolutely wouldn't let her take. Zach..." She sniffled. "Zach gave her this when he left. Oh!" She ran over to her desk drawer. "He wrote her a letter, in case this happened... And a locket with a picture of him, and a family picture, when she was a few weeks old. The back... The back says: 'We have always held you in our hearts, and now you can hold us near your's.' It's not very good, considering she hasn't seen her mother since this photo was taken." Sarah's heart broke in her chest. "I know you're going to take really good care of her, Sarah." Sarah nodded, still overcome with emotions, hugging her friend again. They packed the things, and Sarah drove to the hotel they were staying at, in town. She unpacked into the room, and went back to the agency.

She signed through a lot more paperwork, and in a few hours, Nell was in her arms. They brought her back to the hotel, and she was silent. "How are you, Nell?"

"Why won't they tell me where Daddy went?" Jareth set the foam cup with the tea he was steeping down, and he walked over to the bed.

"Nell. Honey." He took her tiny hands in his. "You know where your father went, right? To fight the bad guys?" Nell nodded. "Well, your father... Your father died while he was fighting the bad guys."

"What does died mean?" Sarah teared up, running her fingers through Nell's long blonde hair.

"Your daddy... He isn't here, any more." Nell welled up.

"But... He said he would come back! Auntie said he would come back!" She collapsed onto Sarah's lap, crying, and Sarah couldn't contain herself. She reached up and pulled Nell into the biggest hug she had ever given, bigger than the one she gave Zach when he left. She got up, and walked across the room. Nell didn't let go. She grabbed the bear on the locket.

"Nell. Look. Your daddy left you these." She pulled away form Sarah's shoulder. "Your teddy bear." Nell crawled back down off of Sarah's lap, onto the bed, and squished the bear to her. "And this necklace." Sarah opened it carefully. "See. That's you, and that's your daddy when you were little." Nell smiled as Jareth fastened the golden chain around her neck.

"So... Daddy's going away like Mommy did?" Sarah nodded.

"You know... Nell..." Her bright eyes shined up at Sarah. "Since you're staying with us for a while, you could call us Mommy and Daddy, if you wanted to." Nell's head tilted.

"Mum and Father is what I called my parents." Nell turned around to look at Jareth.

"Does that sound good to you?" Nell nodded. "Alright." She yawned, her pink lips parting, and Sarah took her in the bathroom for her bath. Afterwards, Sarah dressed Nell in clean, dry clothes, and combed through her hair.

"Tell me a story." Nell was curled into Sarah, and sandwiched laying down, in-between Sarah and Jareth. He shrugged.

"Alright..." She smiled. "My tiger friend has got the sled, and I have packed a snack." Sarah grinned, and Jareth rolled his eyes lovingly at her. "We're all set for the trip ahead, we're never coming back! We're abandoning this life we've lead! So long Mom and Pop! We're sick of doing what you've said, we're never going to stop! We're going where it snows all year, where life can have real meaning. A place where we won't ever hear: _'Your room could stand some cleaning.' _The Yukon is the place for us! That's where we want to live! A place where we can yell and cuss, and act real primitive. We'll never have to go to school, forced into submission, by monstrous, crabby teachers who'll make us learn addition. We'll never have to clean a plate of veggie glops and goos. Messily we'll masticate... Using any fork we choose! The timber wolves will be our friends. We'll stay up late and howl, at the moon, till nightime ends, before going on the prowl. Oh, what a life! We cannot wait, to be in that artic land, where we'll be masters of our fate, and lead a life that's grand! No more of parental rules! We're heading for some snow! Good riddance to those grown-up ghouls! We're leaving..." Sarah looked down at Nell, who's breathing had slowed down, and then to Jareth. _"Yukon Ho!" _They leaned over and kissed, being careful not to squish Nell.

* * *

Author's Note: Aww. Sequal will be out in a bit. And it's dark.


End file.
